Jessica had to do problems 46 through 82 for homework last week. If Jessica did all of the problems she was assigned, how many problems did she do?
Solution: Instead of counting problems 46 through 82, we can subtract 45 from each number so we instead consider problems 1 through 37. We see that Jessica did 37 problems. Notice that she did 37 and not 36 problems.